Nazi Germany
|image1=Nazi Germany.png |caption1=Remove kosher! |government=Nazi Totalitarian Dictatorship |personality=Angry, evil, vicious, arrogant, aggressive, vengeful, racist, anti-Semitic, manipulative, expansionist |language=German |type=Germanic |capital=Berlin |affiliation=Axis Powers |religion=Positive Christianity |friends=Kingdom of Italy(until 1943) Empire of Japan Francoist Spain Kingdom of Hungary Kingdom of Romania Kingdom of Bulgaria Independent State of Croatia Italian Social Republic Soviet Union(1939-41) Before me but ist also like me 2ball Middle Eastern kosher remover Hiding place |enemies=Judaism Israel Roma United States United Kingdom Soviet Union France Poland Denmark Norway Luxembourg Netherlands Belgium Kingdom of Yugoslavia Kingdom of Italy(from 1943) Germany East Germany 8ball |likes=Aryan master race, Nazism, fascism, kosher and pierogi removal, genocide, concentration camps, highways, Fanta, best Italy, mein idol |dislikes=[[Judaism|''KOSHER]], [[Poland|'PIEROGI']], Catholicism, Halal, communism, capitalism, untermenschen, inferior genetics, jazz, degeneracy, homosexuality, ze traitors, the Allies |lifespan=1933-1945 |preceded_by=Weimar Republic |succeeded_by=West Germany East Germany |status=Dead...for now....but ich shall return |notes=Actually, ich big into immigration. Ein caveat ist should be Aryans into Slavic lands. }} ' ' was a country born in 1933 and the instigator of World War Two along with Kingdom of Italy and Empire of Japan. He hated many people, but he hated the Jews the most. He believed that the Judens were responsible for all of his problems as well as losing World War One. He also hated Communists, Gypsies, Slavs, Catholics, and homosexuals. He also disliked Islam, but not as much as he hated Judaism and Catholicism. He believed in a racial hierarchy with the German Aryans at the top and the Jews at the bottom. His ruling ideology was fascism, and he was the most famous fascist country even though fascism was created in Italy. His branch of fascism, National Socialism or Nazism, believed that the Aryans(Germans and other Northern Europeans) were the superior race and that all others were inferior, especially the Jews, gypsies, and Africans. He hated both communism and capitalism and wanted to get rid of the Untermenschen forever. Once he was born, he started preparing for the inevitable war. He wanted to build a strong and powerful army that would strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. He tried to kill all of the supposed inferior untermenschen in Europe with death camps commonly referred to as concentration camps, collecting Jews and other untermenschen with his secret police known as the Gestapo, his ultimate goal being the creation of a pure German ethnostate. His concentration camps were very successful and his genocidal campaign against Jews, Slavs, Roma, the "incurably ill", political opponents, and homosexuals later became known as the Holocaust. In order to win the war, he needed allies, and so he became friends with Kingdom of Italy because he was a fascist like . Italy did not perform well in WW2 however, failing to defeat Greece without Germany's help. also became friends with Empire of Japan, who was also a fascist and was extremely powerful. The alliance between Germany, Italy, and Japan was known as the Axis Powers. He started to build his almighty Reich by anschlussing Austria and Czechoslovakia, setting up Slovakia as a vassal state and becoming friends with Kingdom of Hungary. He then anschlussed Poland, starting World War 2. During the war, he anschlussed many other European states(Denmark, Norway, Netherlands, Belgium, and France). All was going well for the Axis until 1941, when tried to anschluss Soviet Union and Japan attacked United States. While Germany was able to conquer some Soviet clay, he was ultimately pushed back, and Soviet Union was even able to take his capital, Berlin. surrendered in May of 1945, and Japan was defeated soon after, ending World War 2. History Buildup to War(1933-39) After German Empire lost World War One in 1918, he was humiliated by the Allies and forced to sign the Treaty of Versailles, giving some of his clay to Poland and forcing him to pay reparations and decrease his power. He became Weimar Republic and experienced hyperinflation, ruining his economy. France invaded his clay in 1923 after he missed a reparation payment. In 1929, United States experienced a stock market crash, which also negatively impacted Germany's economy, as Germany owned United States money. Due to this abject poverty, Germany became fascist and turned into in 1933. began rebuilding his military, and re-anschlussed his demilitarized territory of the Saarland in 1935, and the Rhineland in 1936. His former enemy in World War One, Kingdom of Italy, had become a fascist in 1922, and the two would eventually become friends. Italy had invaded Kingdom of Ethiopia in 1935, and would finally defeat Ethiopia in 1939. was focusing on building a military-industrial complex; his propaganda industry created propaganda movies like Triumph of the Will. In 1936, he hosted the Olympics in his capital, and planned on using this event to show off the superiority of the Aryan race, but was humiliated by United States. Meanwhile, was helping his fellow fascists in Spain defeat the Republican forces opposing them, and bombed Basque Country to help the fascists. Eventually, the fascists succeeded, and Spain became Francoist Spain. In 1938, he anschlussed Austria, and did the same to Czechoslovakia a few months later, establishing Slovakia as a vassal state. Also in 1938, he met with United Kingdom and France in Munich, part of his clay, and signed an agreement in which agreed to not anschluss any more of Europe. However, he broke the agreement in 1939 by anschlussing Poland, together with Soviet Union. As a result, United Kingdom and France declared war on . Blitzkrieg(1939-43) Around the start of World War 2, Italy anschlussed Albania and Ethiopia, and became allies with and Empire of Japan. anschlussed Denmark, Norway, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Netherlands, and then anschlussed France, creating Vichy France as a vassal state. then tried to bomb United Kingdom's clay, but was defeated and had to withdraw. Meanwhile, Soviet Union attempted to anschluss Finland, but was defeated and chose to anschluss Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania instead. This caused to wonder if Soviet Union really was that stronk after all. In 1941, he invaded Kingdom of Yugoslavia and Kingdom of Greece, and set up Independent State of Croatia as a vassal state. Kingdom of Hungary, Kingdom of Romania, and Kingdom of Bulgaria all allied with , in the hopes of not being anschlussed by him. then decided to invade Soviet Union in June of 1941. In June 1941, invaded Soviet Union's clay, along with Vichy France's clay in North Africa. He also bombed Malta's clay, but since no one really cares about Malta, we will move on. Japan also bombed Pearl Harbor in Hawaii, bringing United States into the war. United States helped United Kingdom in North Africa to defend Egypt from , and eventually liberated France's North African clay from . In 1943, United States invaded Kingdom of Italy's southern clay, and United Kingdom liberated Kingdom of Greece's island clay. Meanwhile in Eastern Europe, had invaded most of Soviet Union's clay, and had anschlussed Byelorrusian SSR, Ukrainian SSR, Moldovan SSR, Estonian SSR, Latvian SSR, and Lithuanian SSR with his new friend Finland. However, he was bogged down in winter of 1942-43 by bad weather and winter in Soviet Union's clay. He retreated, and was later defeated by Soviet Union at Kursk and Stalingrad. By September of 1943, Soviet Union had reclaimed most of his clay, and was retreating. In Europe, however, he was too busy removing kosher and pierogi to notice Kingdom of Hungary, Kingdom of Romania and Kingdom of Bulgaria abandoning him in favor of the Allies. United States continued to invade Kingdom of Italy's clay, but took the rest of it before United States could and set up Italian Social Republic. Kingdom of Italy then switched sides and joined the Allies. Meanwhile, United Kingdom liberated Ethiopia from Italy. The Tide Turns(1943-45) By 1944, United States had liberated most of Italy's clay and Philippines's clay, and Soviet Union had anschlussed liberated Poland and Czechoslovakia. United Kingdom and France then staged an invasion to liberate France from , causing Vichy France to surrender. In June, United States, United Kingdom, and Canada landed in France's former clay, and liberated France's capital Paris. In Europe, after the Battle of the Bulge, retreated from the Ardennes, and the Allies liberated Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxembourg(the first one by Canada, if you can believe it). Meanwhile, all of Italy and Monaco's clay had been liberated, and Soviet Union had anschlussed liberated Yugoslavia, Hungary, Austria, Poland, and Albania, invading 's clay and saving the Jews that had not been removed. By March, Soviet Union invaded 's capital, Berlin, and United Kingdom and United States joined him soon afterwards. was mortally wounded in April, and died on May 8, 1945, ending the war in Europe. After his death, his children, West Germany and East Germany, were adopted by United States and Soviet Union, respectively. The Saarland was given to France, but was returned to West Germany in 1957. Denmark and Norway were also free once again after 's death. Relationships Family * German Empire: �������� ��������, �������� ������������������! o/ * Austria: Österreich und ich are kin. "Voted" to join Großdeutschland. Also mein Führer's birthplace. * Vichy France: Mein son und best Frankreich. * Italian Social Republic: Mein loyal son who ist to take over ze traitors who betrayed me und fascism. Friends Due to his desire to take over the world, had few friends. * Empire of Japan: Pride in vone's race ist gut if du are nicht untermenschen. Ze Japanese are nicht untermenschen. * Kingdom of Italy: Partner in crime und gut freund. Ach, but he is so immature. Wanted Afrika but took years to defeat Afrikan untermenschen. More of a burden to be honest. Plus he surrendered before mich. * Francoist Spain: Mein fellow fascist who ich helped win ze civil war in his country. But why didn't you join ze war? Oh vell, at least he gave me ze volunteer divisions. * Kingdom of Hungary: Fellow fascist freund who helped me anschluss Slav untermenschen. * Kingdom of Romania: Ve fought ze communist untermenschen together! He ist ein gut freund. * Kingdom of Bulgaria: Loyal freund of mich. (Still inferior race though.) * Independent State of Croatia: Mein loyal freund who helped me with communist problem. (Still inferior race though.) * Thailand: Freund of Japan ist freund of mich. * Finland: He may not be part of Axis, but he hates bolshevik untermenschen as much as mich. Ich salute him for removing vodka. * Sweden: He ist neutral but he sold me ze iron und ist superior Aryan Nordic, so he ist freund. * 2ball: Ze glorious Aryan civilization zat I love ze most. * Palestine: Inferior race but he remove ze kosher, so he ist fine. I shall spare him vonce I return. Enemies * Judaism: '''FILTHY KOSHER UNTERMENSCHEN!!!! DU MADE ME LOSE WELTKRIEG! F****NG SH** B****ES DU LUGNER BANK-OWNING BLUT-DRINKING MONEY-HOARDING LONG-NOSE SCHWEINHUND!!!!!!! JUDENS BAD!!!!! REMOVE KOSHER!!!!!' REMOVE KOSHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Poland: He ist untermenschen. Has lot of rightful German clay. Danzig ist Deutsch! * Soviet Union: YOU TRAITOR!!! VE AGREED TO NOT ANSCHLUSS EACH OTHER, BUT ZEN YOU INVADE ZE FINLAND?!?! REMOVE VODKA! REMOVE VODKA! DU ARE WORST COMMUNIST SCHWEINHUND!! But danke for splitting Polen. * Czechoslovakia: ANSCHLUSS! Sudetenland ist meins! * Weimar Republic: A loser zat brought shame to ze German Volk. He just did vatever United Kingdom, France und United States told him to do. * United States: You took mein scientists you schweinhund! You took my scientists und used zem to go to space! ICH VANTED TO GO TO SPACE! DU ARE CONTROLLED BY JUDENS!!!!!!!!!!!!! * United Kingdom: He had gut kameraden like Mosley, but zen BLITZKRIEG! Blitzkreig best day of mein life! But ich could not cross ze channel, so he bombed BERLIN! NEIN!!! NEIN!!! * France: Frankreich invaded mein clay! Ich invade his clay! He ist schweinhund! REMOVE BAGUETTE! * Switzerland: Pathetic mountain Judens. I vanted to invade him but he had mountains und he offered to watch my gold. Die Schweiz ist still Deutsch! * Germany: Mein dummkopf son who disgraces ze master race. You ist friends with Frankreich?!?! Und Polen?!?! Und...und...KOSHER?!?!??!?!?!?! NEIN! You are supposed to REMOVE ZEM! But at least he tries to remove Russland. * East Germany: Mein Gott! Ze previous vas bad, but ZIS is a TRIPLE NIGHTMARE! COMMUNIST!?!? INTERNATIONALIST!?!? FREUNDS MIT RUSSLAND!?!? DIDN'T USE MY GLORIOUS BLACK EAGLE ON HIS COAT OF ARMS?!? OWNS ALL EASTERN DEUTSCHLAND?!?! UND IST FREUNDS MIT POLEN TOO!!!!!!!! MEIN PRUSSIA!!!!!!!!!! MEIN POMERANIA!!!!!!!! MEIN POWER!!!!!! MEIN GLORY!!!!!! ALL LOST TO COMMUNIST UNTERMENSCHENS!!!!!!!!! ICH SHALL FIND YOU IN HELL, SO-CALLED EAST DEUTSCHLAND!!!!!! UND ICH SHALL AVENGE!!!!!!!!! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! * Kingdom of Yugoslavia: He vas only in Axis for two days! He ist traitor! He give word 25th, he break word 27th! Filthy traitor! * Israel: ZE KOSHER HAVE THEIR OWN COUNTRY?!?! NEIN! NEIN!!! * 8ball: Ich not hate him as much as ich hate ze other untermenschen, but he ist inferior, so he must go. Trivia * Whenever refers to something or someone he particularly dislikes, their name will often be surrounded by triple parentheses in his dialogue. This is a reference to triple parentheses or (((echo))), an anti-Semitic meme used to highlight the names of people and groups who are Jewish or are thought to be controlled by Jews. Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Central Europe Category:Historical Countries Category:Fascist Category:Dictatorships Category:Germany Category:Axis Powers Category:Kosher Removers Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:Characters Category:Commie Removers